Goal
by Queen of Disney
Summary: Alec dosn't know how he got so lucky, first, he is a famous soccor player. Second, he is dating the love of his life Magnus Bane, New York's very own famous fashion designer. Alec is planning on proposing to Magnus, he hopes he says yes. And of course Alec ows it all to Izzy. Oneshot, Fluff, AU modern day.


Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own these characters

Alec's POV

Alec's game was about to start and he was getting in the zone when his phone went off, and his poker face completely melted off as he looked at the photo Magnus sent. Magnus had been in California for the past week, but he always made it to Alec's games no matter what. Alec always smiled when he thought of his fabulous famous designer boyfriend of three years now. The picture was of Magnus, Izzy, and Jace all decked out in Shadowhunters merchandiser. Shadowhunters was the name of the soccer team that Alec played for, their mascot was an angel. Magnus was wearing a tank-top that has a huge three in the middle of the black and red shirt, and he had red highlights in his hair along with angel's wings painted on his cheek in white, and in true Magnus fashion the wings match his sparkly white eyeshadow. Izzy was wearing a matching outfit while Jace, wore a simple t-shirt and hat. They were making funny faces at the camera and as a caption Magnus wrote in all caps "GOOD LUCK DARLING!"

Suddenly, Alec was pulled out of looking at his phone by Coach Hodge Starkweather telling the team to get out into the ice.

AFTER THE GAME

Alec was unbelievably happy as he was changing out of his gear for many reasons. First, his team had just won their first game of the season second, his boyfriend was back from California and that was enough on its own. All his teammates wondered what the rush was so his buddy Will asked

"Oi, Alec what's the rush?"

To that Alec replied "Magnus is here and I missed him while he was gone so…"

The team gave a collective cat call and whistles, but Alec saw them all dress a little quicker. Alec almost laughed honestly the team loved Magnus almost as much as Alec did. After six months of dating Alec had introduced Magnus to his team and they instantly loved him and adopted him into their little family. They even went as far as to give Alec the "if you hurt him." speech when they should have been giving that speech to Magnus. So, of course they wanted to bet Alec in being the first one on the team to hug and welcome Magnus back to New York. Jem shut his locker and rushed out the door with Alec, Will, and the whole team behind him. As Magnus came into view the entire soccer team ran faster, but sadly for Alec Jem got there first and lifted Magnus spinning him around. After basically his whole team hugged Magnus and had Alec take a group photo with his phone of the team and his boyfriend, only after all that was Alec able to hug his boyfriend.

"Hello cupcake, I missed you, I'm so proud of you my love, great game." Then Magnus shouted to the Whole team "GREAT GAME!" To which the entire team shouted "THANKS MAGS!"

Alec loved that his team loved Magnus, but right now he just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. Therefor Alec told his team that they would be leaving.

"Darling I am going to go to the restroom real quick, wait for me?" To which Alec replied "I'll always wait for you."

Alec watched as Magnus walked away and found himself being hugged by Izzy and Jace, who told him how proud they were, and Alec was beaming. When Alec looked back at his team they all had an eyebrow raised so Alec asked "What?"

Will simply replied for all of them "It has been three years dude, when are you going to pop the question? Like, you could not do better, hell if you don't ask Magnus to marry you soon I'll do it." Wills comment was accompanied with many people agreeing that they too would marry Magnus. Alec simply huffed and replied "No one is marrying Magnus but me. Listen I was already planning on doing it this Friday, it is the anniversary of the day we met and I want it to be that day I propose. Izzy and Jace helped me plan the perfect way to ask him, so no one else can marry Magnus." Then there were cheers all around and the team decided to head home of the night as well as Jace and Izzy. Magnus came out of the restroom and said "Wow you leave to go pee and everyone leaves, lets go home Alexander."

Alec draped his arm around Magnus and headed out the stadium's main entrance, immediately they were flogged with reporters and flashing lights. It was to be expected individually they had plenty fame Alec being a pro athlete and Magnus being New York's hottest fashion designer both figuratively and literally. Magnus' clothes were in style and he was named one sexiest men alive this year. Plus when they had publically announced their relationship they instantly became the new it couple. They were always being followed, and while Magnus enjoyed it Alec did not. So, after a few photos and autographs he and Magnus got into their car and began their journey to Brooklyn, were he and Magnus had bought a pent house together.

That night after dinner Alec and Magnus laid in bed with Magnus' head tucked into Alec's neck and Alec's arms around him Magnus easily fell asleep. Alec on the other hand just looked at the beauty in his arm and thought back to how his life was before Magnus. Alec had been miserable, he never thought that he could find love or that anyone could love him. Alec always felt plain compared to Izzy and Jace, but then he met Magnus, who looked at him and saw something special, who said his full name because he believed that Alec was great just like the meaning of him name. Magnus was the one who made Alec love hearing his full name again, but only from Magnus. Alec smiled as he remembered the day he met Magnus.

 _Flashback three years ago_

 _Alec was beyond annoyed with his sister right now. Correction Alec was annoyed with life at the moment, he had just come out as gay to him teammates and the public, so it was obvious he got hate and support but most of all he had annoying paparazzi around him all the time. Alec hated attention, and now after a rough week of interviews and practice Izzy wanted to take him to a party, if there is anything Alec hates more than the press it is parties. Izzy only convinced him by saying it was Clary's party, she was Jace's girlfriend, and she was also a famous painter. Alec didn't like Clary at first but after he got over his crush on Jace, he found he didn't mind Clary as much as he thought he did. Once they were at the party Izzy abandoned me to go dance with her boyfriend Simon. I was leaning against a wall when I felt someone looking at me, so I turned and froze as I held gazes with the most stunning man I had ever seen in my entire life. He then walked over and introduced himself as Magnus Bane and that was it no, one else at the party mattered. They instantly hit it off and they spent all night just talking and dancing. At the end of the night neither wanted to say goodbye, so they went out for ice cream and then exchanged numbers. It was not until Alec told Izzy who he was talking to did he find out that Magnus was a famous fashion designer. (End of Flashback)_

Alec could not believe that was only three years ago, Alec was so grateful to Izzy for making him go to that party. That party got him the love of his life. It may have only been three years, but Alec could not imagine his life without Magnus, and after Alec asked Magnus to marry him on Friday, hopefully Alec never would have to find out what it would be like without Magnus in his life.


End file.
